Tactical Warfare
by ffomega
Summary: Euhemia and Suzaku share a romantic moment, but when she asks about tactical warefare Suzaku tries to teach her how to think on her feet or in this case her back


Title:Tactical warfare

Series:Code Geass

Scenes:One

Characters:Euphemia and Suzaku

Rated:MA

Summary: Euphemia (further known as Euphie in this story) and Suzaku share a romantic moment together to celebrate his annointance of knighthood. When she asks him a question about how the millitary prepares for battle suddenly, he decides to show her how to think on her feet (or in this case...on her back).Disclaimer:I do not own any rights to Code Geass, nor do I own the publication company, Sunrise. I am merely just a fan of the series and as such, claim no credit toward anything except the writing of this story.

* * *

"Sir Suzaku..." came a quiet voice from the other room.

"Yes, your highness?" he replied, pushing himself away from the wall he had seemed to be supporting. Though he treated her closer now more than ever, part of him could never fully bring himself to speak to her casually. He knew she hated it, but it was a sign of respect and loyalty.

"Geez..." She pouted, "Just come here."

When he came into the room, there was a soft glow from the fireplace that threw a light orange blanket over all objects therein. Euphie was there on the floor, sprawled out on a blanket, covered in a sheet. He gazed at her as she peered out from under the shroud that covered the lower half of her face, then slowly, she pulled it away. She smiled and her expression turned from sweet and innocent to cunning and seductive.

"Come to me, Suzaku." Her voice was slow, yet commanding. She raised a hand and motioned a beckoning gesture in his direction. "This is your first order as my personal knight." he hesitated, because he wasn't sure which way he should addrerss her now. he reluctantly swallowed hard, then replied with a smile.

"Yes, my lord..."

He approached her and sat beside her on the floor. She sat up, laying her arms over the sheet to cover he body. She smiled at Suzaku and cocked her head to one side. Then she winked at him, raising a finger.

"If you don't start speaking out of turn," she said cunningly, "I'm afraid you'll have to surrender your pin and you will no longer be my knight." Suzaku smiled at her and relaxed a bit. He had never felt relaxed this much around her, even the first day they met. Something about her had intrigued him. he only knew her as 'Euphie', the sweet girl he caught falling out of a window the day of his acquittal hearing. He agreed to be her escort and show her a good time, but she was just a commoner with no power that day. Even those around her did not know she was soon to be the Sub Viceroy of Brittania...and among Elevens! That, he decided, was the 'Euphie' he had fallen in love with. She leaned forward, kissed him gently across the lips, then threw her arms around him. Quickly she pulled him down onto her. Clearly, she had overpowered him.

"It looks like victory is yours, my liege." he said with a grin.

"Hmph!" she pouted, tightening her lips and puffing her cheeks slightly. he was a bit taken back, realizing the way he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Euphie." he said sincerely, "I surrender".

She had won round one.

She started to remove his clothes, never taking her eyes off his. She moved quickly and quietly, undoing each button to his uniform and shedding it just as quickly. Although he tried helping her, she refused to let him touch anything, even her for that matter. When she had finished this thing, she pushed him off of her a bit to cover them both in the sheet. Now, their bodies lay connected to one another, each feeling the other's heat. It didn't take long for the two of them to break out in a sweat. The flames from the fireplace sent up sparks of ember like dancing fireflies. The colors seemed to make Euphie's fair complexion dance in the darkness.

"Suzaku," she began suddenly, "tomorrow is going to be my first time commanding an army with no help." he looked surprised. Cornellia had never given her command of an army before, but then again, she'd never seen much battle having been a student either.

"Why alone?" he asked, concerned. She looked away from him, slightly hiding her expression.

"Oh, I think my sister's trying to teach me tactical warfare by throwing me right into the middle of it. She always used to say that the best way to learn how to swim is to jump into the water."

"But this time, it won't be you who'll die if you drown...it'll be all those soldiers you're commanding."

Euphie's face grew straight and sad. Suzaku had unintentionally hurt her feelings, which he sometimes tended to do. However, he was the only one she could never get mad at--so she'd always overlook this part of him. She smiled at him and giggled nervously, eyes closed tightly."

"is that why you called me...because you need my support?" he asked.

"Actually," she said, placing a hand on his cheek, "I need counsel from my knight in order to learn the ways of battle."

"How can I help you?"

"Well, if I'm to become as great as my sister, I need to know everything there is to know about battle...so, you must help me to experience what it is that drives you on the battlefield. What excites you? What scares you? What it is about battle that makes a man choose priority over all else?"

Suzaku leaned down to her ear and gently pulled on it with his teeth. This caused her whole body to get clammy and cold. Suzaku felt this, and looked at her again. This time, her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. Her breathing had quicked as well.

"if you want to know what drives someone into battle, then the only way I can explain it to you is to show you." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, parting her lips with his own, and sending hot breaths into her mouth. She closed her eyes and invited him, wrapping her arms around him. His tongu entered her now, sliding past her silken rosey lips. She closed her eyes and lightly nibbled on it, tasting the saliva from it. She felt tingles run all over her, as if her whole body had 'fallen asleep' and circulation had returned--giving her a 'pins-and-needles' sensation. She quivered frantically, her moans muffled by the tongue-lashing she was receiving. He pulled away and took a quick breath to regain himself. A string of saliva was attached to both their lips like a chain. When it broke, it laid to rest, hanging from here mouth; its icy touch caused her to shudder. Suzaku looked at her and grinned.

"You've just tasted the thrill of battle, Euphie." he said, "When someone gets ready for battle, their whole body tingles and sometimes they get really nervous and shake. It may be from either fear or excitement. It all just depends on the soldier's frame of mind."

"I...see..." she said between breaths, smiling, She could feel herself get wet; her juice seeping out from between her legs. It felt like she was peeing, but with thicker urine. Her heart raced now. "What happens then?"

He kissed her collar bone and suckled her neck. She gasped for air as if she were being lightly choked. her back arched and she clutched the blanket they were laying on. She tried to remain quiet, for they were surrounded by other from outside the room. However, she failed. In an attempt to muffle her cries, she wound up being louder. He felt his time was coming, so he reach down and place his fingers inside of her slippery walls.

"Uhhnn...mmmmm...no!" She cried out as he entered her with his hand. He moved three fingers into her and slowly worked them around, finding the place where men had never been before. She could feel him inside her, stirring her and driving his fingers like a drill. 'He was good', though the last thing o her mind--it was clearly the most prominant thought she was having right now. He started to push deep into her with his fingers now, stopping when the arrived at the palm.

"Your next lesson is resistance." He said suddenly. She looked up, and momentarily regained her normal voice.

"Huh?...What's that?"

"When you're on the battlefield," he began, "obviously you'll come upon resistance. You need to act quickly and without hesitation. In situations like this, you're only means of victory is--"

His words were cut off when Euphie reach down and grabbed his stiff cock. She squeezed it gently, causing juice to trickle out of it and she used this to slide it between her fingers.

"retalliation?" she asked. Her expression was that of a student who was answering a teacher--which here was clearly the case. Suzaku lost consentraion briefly.

"Good, Euphie..." he said with breaks in his voice, "very good...that's good...oh God, that's good!"

She continued to caress his shaft, leaving her rhythmic moveent at constant speed. He could feel his juice rising...and she was not slowing down. he wanted to warn her, but it was too late. Loads of hot white fluid squeezed out, covering Euphie's pale hands. She brought the cream to her face and cleanedd them off with her tongue. The bitter taste was enough to bear for her knight. She smiled and cocked her head to one side.

She had won round two.

"I'm learning so much, Suzaku!" she said cheerfully. She ran her damp fingers across his back in patterns. He nearly fell onto her, but kept hold, hovering his torso over her. "so, what's next?" she said eagerly.

He was still hard...and he just had to get her back. So, he had decided to go all out this time.

"It's time for you final lesson, Euphie." He became more serious this time. He placed his hand on her hips and raised her slightly upward. She was accessible now, making entry easier. "You're going to learn how to defend your castle from enemy invaders."

"Invaders?" she replied, raising a finger to her lip.

Before she could get an answer from him, he slipped his cock into her. She squeeld as his thick member penetrated her. He didn't go all the way in thought--not yet. She was a virgin after all, and he'd planned on using this to his advantage. He went only so far as to feel the wall of chastity inside her, then halt.

"The enemy is at your door, Euphie." He started, "They have a massive battering ram, ready to break in the door and storm your castle. What do you do?"

Euphie's mind was a haze--she had to think fast, or she would be invavded. She grit her teeth and began to look worried. Tears were swelling up in her eyes, but she did not falter. she kissed him gently and tried pulling away from him at the same time. She used her hands to try and guide him out, but he resisted, gently though. his movements were too much for her and he started beating on the wall many times. She could feel the paper-thin wall start to give way...and when it did, he stopped. She threw her head back and cried out very loudly. Soon, the sheet and blanket would be stained with the blood of her flower; he had broken in. Though he was trying to teach her a lesson, he spoke out of turn for her sake.

"Are you alright, baby?" he called to her. She could barely open her eyes from the soreness she now felt. She nodded lightly and smiled a painful grin. He'd let her rest for now, just long enough for the soreness to subsite--though it didn't take long.

"What do I do now that I've been breeched?" she said, tears still in her eyes.

"You think of a way to overpower the enemy and drive them out." He began to move slowly, making her words very shortcoming.

"Ahhhh..." she growned as his movement began to quicken. Then suddenly, sshe remembered something her sister once told her regarding battle tactics:

"If the enemy manages to break through your defenses...then there's the possibiliyty that a ground attack won't be as effective. Your best interest would be to attack them from above--that is, an arial attack."

I'll launch an arial attack!" she managed to say out loud between moans.

"Huh?" he asked. Her words caught him off guard momentarily. She grabbed him in her arms and rolled him over; she was on top now, straddling him and managed to still keep him inside.

"Now, I'll force my troops to grind the enemy into liquid!" She placed her hands over his wrists and kept them down so he could not move them.

"Onward to victory!" she said finally and began to move her hips forcefully. She hopped up and down on Suzaku's stomach. The klopping of their bodies slamming together made her go even faster. She couldn't stop, and he couldn't move--she had pinned him down and now she was driving him back. She yelled and moaned louder and louder until she felt the power overcome her. She felt an enormous gush spray up into her. Suzaku arched his back and gritted his teech so tightly, that his gums ached. However, she continued to move, calling out to Suzaku with nearly every movement.

"Suzaku!--Oh, yes!--Yes, Suzaku!--OH GOD YES!!" her violent pumping was suddenly interrupten by the feeling of her own orgasm, perhaps just as powerful as his. She collapsed on top of him, and pulled him out, allowing all th fluids inside her to exit downwards. Feeling it pass through a second time was more sensational than when it went in.

She sat up and looked at him. She leaned over and kissed him softly, then she giggled.

"Euhpie?" he asked in wonder.

"How was that for tactical warfare?" she said happily. "Do you think I'm ready for battle, now?"

"...you passed..." he hesitated.

Suzaku was floored. When did she get so forceful, and what was she possibly thinking when she took him like that? But the one thing that will always remain in his mind:

She had won round three.


End file.
